


the big bad wolf (to me you're just a minor fox)

by startsfromnothing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dark, F/M, M/M, Murder Kink, Rape, bit of angst, bonnie and clyde- sort of, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startsfromnothing/pseuds/startsfromnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes sadistic pleasure from watching Harry rape woman, and murdering them once he's done. Harry really doesn't mind; it's how they work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the big bad wolf (to me you're just a minor fox)

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching a show about women who kill, and I twisted it around and this happened.   
> title taken from assmilk by tyler the creator.

Louis smiles viciously as the woman underneath Harry screams, she’s got a towel wrapped around her mouth, screams muffled, and her hands are tied behind her back, so there’s not much she can do besides kick around. Harry grunts as he thrusts up into her, beads of sweat rolling down his face and chest. She’s got tears tracking down her cheeks, face red, scratches and bruises littering her body. 

Harry lets out a loud moan, coming into condom and pulls out, tying it and placing it beside the woman. Louis picks up the knife from the floor and approaches her, she screams and cries, trying to kick away, which, yeah, he’s got a knife, so it’s the smart thing to do. He straddles her, placing the flat of the knife along her throat, “Have a nice night, honey,” and glides the knife deep, slitting her throat, grinning as her eyes widen and her breathing stops. He closes her eyes gently and gets off of her, smiling as he see’s Harry pulling on his hoodie, and walks over to him, wrapping his arms around his neck, and pulls him in, kissing his lips, “God, I love you,” he looks down at the woman lying lifeless and naked on the concrete floor, “Should we leave now?” Harry nods, laughing softly, and gets out of his grasp, walking over to get the knife and handing it to Louis, who wipes it off on the inside of his sweater and slides it into the waistband of his jeans, zipping his sweater up and hiding it from view. Harry picks up the condom, wrinkling his nose in disgust and shoves it into his pocket. He reaches out for Louis, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in close, kissing his temple as they make their way out of the abandoned warehouse and towards their car.

They drive for what seems like hours, their hands tangled above the console, eventually stopping at a hotel. Harry gets off and goes to ask for a room, giving out a fake name and pays, going back to the car for Louis. They quickly walk over to the room, and Harry discards of the condom, while Louis cleans the knife properly and hides it in one of the drawers meanwhile. Harry walks over to him and tugs off Louis' bloody sweater, and watches him as he strips out of his jeans and boxers before doing the same. He takes his hand and they go into the small shower, which is meant for one person, but it doesn't stop them for messily blowing each other off. They stumble out of the shower, giggling as they dry themselves, and walk back to the bed, lying naked under the fluffy, white sheets.

Louis sighs as he lays his head on Harry’s chest, tracing random patterns, and bites his lip as he whispers, “Do you think we’ll ever get caught?” It’s not something he likes to think about, obviously, and he’s not stupid, he knows what he’s doing is considered horrible, but he cant help it. He enjoys watching Harry as he completely destroys all these women, absolutely helpless underneath him. He likes seeing their faces go red, screaming and kicking, their eyes filling with tears, widening, as he approaches them, knife in hand and a smile on his face. Harry snaps him out of his thoughts as he shakes his head, “No, we’re good at this, we've been doing it for years and they still don’t even have evidence, there’s nothing to worry about babe.” Louis smirks, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.. Should we take the day off tomorrow and relax here?” Harry chuckles, “Yeah, we can do that. Let some lucky lady enjoy one more day of life.”


End file.
